


Their First Argument

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione had always thought of herself as a calm and rational person. So it was completely out of her understanding why she was so irrationally angry with the man in front of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Swan
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Their First Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 31 Days of Writing Challenge.

Hermione had always thought of herself as a calm and rational person. She made it through seven years of adolescence with two clueless boys. She survived a marriage and a divorce from one of said boys without holding any grudges. And she'd even moved across the world to a new job and country with little more than a "see ya when I see ya, let's do this."

So it was completely out of her understanding why she was so irrationally angry with the man in front of her. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell her about me."

"Hermione, she's my daughter that I haven't seen in several years. I couldn't just tell her over the phone that I was seriously involved with someone," he sighed. "I haven't been with anyone else besides her mother."

"Charlie, she's seventeen. She's almost an adult. I can't even begin to explain to you the adult choices I had to make at her age."

"Love, listen, she hasn't had the most stable upbringing. Her mother, well, she's not the strongest willed person I know, and while she means well, I don't know how much structure Bella has had."

"But Charlie, I'm not going away. At least I don't want to. But I'll be damned if I'm just some dirty secret to protect your teenage daughter's feelings. I've compromised my beliefs enough in my marriage, I won't do it again."

Grabbing her arm before she could storm away, he looked into her eyes, "Hey. You're not some dirty little secret. I love you. You've taken a hold of my heart, and I couldn't let you go even if I tried."

Hermione felt herself melt into his embrace. "I love you too. I honestly didn't think I'd find love again, let alone something bigger than anything I'd known before."

"Trust me, once I pick her up from the airport, I'll tell her about you, about us. And then when we get home, we can have a family dinner so we can all get acquainted."

Nodding her head, Hermione signed into her chest, "Fine. I trust you to handle your daughter however you see fit. I just, I love you so much, Charlie, and I don't want to see this end."

"I love you too, my good girl," he winked playfully. "Come on, let me show you how much I love my good little girl."

She shivered at the desire she found in his eyes. "Yes, sir," she said and let him lead her into his bedroom. 


End file.
